Mi historia con
by Rinoa-LeBeau
Summary: xD bien chicas me e quitado eso de songfics tristes y aqui va un ff chistoso, jejeje espero y dejen RR
1. Default Chapter

_Autora diice:Bien chicas y chicos este es un fanfic diferente a los tristes que estoy acostumbrada, sera de humor y amor asi que espero y dejen Reviews. Esta sera la introduccion por eso tan corta pero alrato les subo mas_

Ok lo se, no me porte muy cortes con ella la primera vez que nos vimos, pero me tienen que entender, yo era su enemigo, no podia decirle asi nada mas lo que senti al verla, no me reprochen...

Que?? las demas veces?? pues veran no se si recuerdan que cuando la secuestre me le insinue, se sonroja no este yo no recuerdo ningun beso.....

Vale pero no griten!!! si lo recuerdo, pero ella estaba como hipnotizada, asi que no cuenta, pero para que estan aqui?? para criticar o para escuchar??? Asi me gusta, bien entonces les platicare lo que sucedio entre este pues ya saben quien y yo despues de lo de Apocalypsis...JEJEJE conste que no todo eeeee ay menores presentes.


	2. El comienzo

_Jejeje bien pues aqui les va el primer capitulo, espero y les guste, ajajajajaja bien explicaciones:_

_Todo lo que este asi en cursiva seran cosas especiales, ya saben como acciones muy repentinas._

Bien pues como ya sabgan ustedes, tegminamos con Apocalypsis y yo volvi con mi padge, vivi con el 3 meses mas, pego me faltaba algo, me faltaba la accion, yo no estaba echo paga quedagme en un solo lugag y con mis cogtos 18 años de edad ega aun mas impegactivo, asi que decidi un buen dia el salig de ese enciego

Q?? que si mi padge me dejo?? ja tu que cgees?? Paga el yo ega su mina de ogo, asi que cuando le plantee mi idea me echo uno de  
esos segmones que te hacen sentig culpable, pego no lo consiguio, paso una semana y yo ya tenia todo listo paga mi escape, solo me faltaba espegag a que se quedaga dogmido, baje las escaleras con una de mis magometas supeghumanas pelee contga mil zombies, degote a...  
Bien!!!!!! dejen soñag!!! si tanto quiegen sabeg al pie de la letga pues les mando un Flash Back  
  
FLASH BACK

Gambito tomo con cuidado una mochila, se la puso en uno de sus hombros y salio de su cuarto, vio para todas partes y no vio a nadie, camino hasta las escaleras con sumo cuidado, y se detuvo al pie  
de estas, saco de su mochila al parecer un spray, lo rocio por todas las escaleras y aparecieron en segundos muchos lasers, al parecer su padre no dejaria que escapara; pero eso no le impediria que se fuera.

Se puso la mochila bien y de un solo salto esquivo a 6 de los  
rayos, con su gran agilidad logro pasar a cada uno de los rayos sin siquiera rozarlos, pero algo paso...le faltaban 3 rayos, nada que no pudiera lograr con una de sus acrobacias, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, de su bolsillo cayo una de las cartas que tanto queria, vio con  
horror como caia lentamente hacia los rayos, y derepente....

-BIP BIP BIP ALERTA ALERTA

Todo el lugar se lleno de ese espantoso ruido, Gambito maldijo por lo bajo, tomo la carta que se le habia caido y salio corriendo del lugar, justo habia llegado a la puerta cuando vio como su padre se interponia

-Que crees que haces Remy?-le pregunto molesto su padre

-Que cgees?-Contesto ironicamente

-Te lo dije, tu no te vas de aqui!!

-Lo siento pagde pego me temo que no ay nadie que me lo impida-camino hacia su padre el cual retrocedio un poco

-Claro que si, estoy yo-contesto no muy seguro

-Ja no cgeo que tu me puedas deteneg asi que pogfavog aste a un lado-Le dijo amenasamtemente

-O si no q?? atacaras a tu propio padre?-Eso lo dijo muy seguro de si mismo, Gambito medito un poco y porfin contesto

-No, tienes gazón no atacagia a mi padge-El otro individuo hizo una mueca de alivio 

-Pego como usted no lo es, no veo incombeniente alguno-Gambito empezo a caminar de nuevo

-Que..que tonterias dices Remy, yo soy tu padre-Su tono de vos no era muy seguro

-Ja como si cgeyeras que me tgagagia ese cuento, usted me adopto , mas no es mi padge biologico, asi que esta es la ultima advegtencia.-El señor se quito derrotado, Remy abrio la puerta pero antes de que la cerrara escucho que su padre decia

-No sere tu padre, pero te quise como uno-Al escuchar eso Gambito no supo porq pero enfurecio, paro en seco pero no podia hacer nada asi que asoto la puerta.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Silencio incomodo _

Bien pues ya viegon lo que ese....ese señog hizo, pego bueno eso ya paso, continuage mi histogia, despues de eso no sabia a donde ig, pego no lo tuve que pensag mucho, igia a donde me aceptaban como ega, solo tendgia que compgag un boleto hacia Beyville, y como  
ustedes ya me conocen ...

_sonrisa seductora, se desmaya una chica del otro lado de la pantalla_

_  
_no me habia ido antes de gobagle la cagtega a mi padge, compge el boleto ese mismo dia y me encamine en un viaje muy...pues como explicag, muy infogmativo??

FLASH BACK

Gambito estaba sentado en el tren, despues de todo tenia dinero para pagarse algo bueno no?

La señorita que atendia prendio la tele, y Gambito no teniendo nada mejor que hacer se puso a verla

-Informamos que este 14 de Mayo como ya todos sabran, en el instituto Xavier...-Gambito miro con extrañesa al televisor al escuchar el nombre de su destino, volteo a ver a la señorita que  
atendia y ella se sonrojo, Gambito era todo un casanova, pero presto de nuevo atencion al televisor, desilucionando a la señorita

-...se llevo a cabo la reunion de jovenes mutantes, ya que se han ido aceptando poco a poco a todas aquellas personas con poderes, el profesor Xavier dio una demostracion de sus mejores alumnos para que veamos como se puede utilizar los poderes para el bien, aqui les tenemos las imagenes.-En el televisor aparecio un video en el que se veian a muchos señores sentados en un patio enfrente de una gran mansion, estaban enfrente de ellos los profesores, y llamaban uno a uno a los alumnos para que demostraran su poder, Gambito vio como pasaba Jean haciendo levitar las cosas con mucha facilidad, Scott destruyendo cosas que comunmente impedirian el paso o otras cosas, Kitty atravesando paredes para demostrar como su poder podria funcionar en algun caso de emergencia, Court aparecia y desaparecia de un lugar a otro,Boby hacia figuras de hielo y apago un incendio,y justo cuando penso que nadie mas pasaria vio con un pequeño dolor de estomago a una chica de pelo color castaño con mechas blancas, su piel era muy palida y su maquillaje muy obscuro, la imagen demostraba como se enfrentaba a Scott y lo derrotaba pero lo que le extraño fue el ver que podia volar, y tenia una fuerza super dotada, entonces volvio la imagen del noticiero 

-Bien como pudieron ver creo que no seria conveniente pelear con uno de ellos, pero bien eso esta en su criterio...

A Remy no le gusto mucho ese comentario, pero que le haria, asi que se puso a pensar en los X-men... mas bien en una chica llamada Rogue, golpeo sus puños contra ellos mismos y se dio cuenta que todavia traia en la mano la carta que le causo todo el escandalo, habrio su mano y dibujo una sonrisa

-Asi que, este es el destino?-se dijo asi mismo al ver a la reina de corazones.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Este...jeje no me migen asi, ustedes quegian que les contaga todo no?? asi que pues tambien mis pensamientos, ajajaja y clago que enamogo a las chicas, soy igesistible, ajajaja pego bien despues de eso, llegue a la estacion de Bayville la cual me tgajo muchos gecuegdos, baje del tgen, clago que no antes de despedigme de esa linda señogita......sali entge todo el bagullo de la gente y me digiji digectamente a mi destino, fui caminando asi gobagia mas cagtegas,  
y page enfgnte de una geja muy ggande, ay estaba pogfin el Instituto Xavieg...Que??? otro Flash Back??? bueno bueno....  
  
FLASH BACK

Gambito detiene su larga caminata enfrente de la verja del Instituto Xavier, sonrie melancolicamente y da un largo salto atraves de la verja, les daria una sorpresa, paso sin problema alguno los instrumentos de seguridad y quedo parado frente a la puerta de madera, la abrio lentamente y se sorprendio, despues de todo nunca habia estado en ese lugar antes, todo se veia solitario, era de mañana asi que lo mas probable era que los chicos estuvieran en la escuela, camino hacia las escaleras cuando derepente esquivo por poco un zarpaso que vino de atras

-Que haces tu aqui?-Le pregunto una voz rasposa

-Calma, no e venido a peleag Guepardo, solo quiego hablag con el pgofesor Xavieg si no te impogta-Le dijo sacando su baston

-Para que lo quieres?-le pregunto desconfiado

-Eso es un asunto entge el pgofesog y yo-_Le sonrio, _Guepardo salto hacia el pero no le atino

-Guepagdo, no seas desconfiado, no hage nada malo

-No te creo Francesito-Sonrio malvadamente

-Bien Guepagdo si quieges peleag, no me negage-Gambito se acerco lentamente, estaban apunto de atacarse cuando la vos del profesor Xavier los detuvo

-Que esta pasando aqui Logan?-Guepardo volteo de mala gana, y Gambito se empezo a reir

-No pasa nada Charles, y de que te ries francesito??

-De que sega Logan?? no puedo cgeg que exista ese nombge-le dijo muerto de la risa, Logan saco denuevo sus garras

-Quieres que te lo muestre?

-Basta ya Logan , no creo que aya venido a pelear, asi que porfavor acompañame a mi despacho- Gambito lo siguio y cuando paso a lado de Logan le guiño un ojo haciendo enfurecer mas a Gambito

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Bien cgeo que como vegan Logan me tenia un odio especial, Q? nooo no cgeo que sea pog eso..

Bien pego yo no le hice nada a Rogue en Luisiiana, pero bien despues de eso vi con detalle cada uno de los pasillos que pasabamos en la mansion, pog si Xavieg ogdenaba atacagme, e??  
Que pogque no pgonuncio la "R"?? Pogque sega?? pog mi acento??? Si lo se puedo pgonunciag Rogue pero no Xavieg, no se pogq, pego eso no impogta ahoga, hable con el pgofesog acerca de mi vida y me dijo que si quegia congusto me aceptaba como un X-men mas, en ese momento me puse muy feliz, pego cuando me dijo que dentgo de 10 min llegaban los chicos, mi cogazón dio un vuelco, ya sabgan pogq...o pog quien....

FLASH BACK

Gambito daba vueltas en su nueva habitacion, estaba realmente nervioso, no le gustaria presentarse pero asi lo habia decidido Xavier.

Entoces escucha con horror el llegar de los chicos, con pesar sale de la habitacion y espera a que el profesor le diga que pase a la sala

-Bien chicos silencio porfavor, hoy quiero decirles algo muy importante-Todos se quedaron callados

-Que pasa?-pregunto Scott

-Hoy se a unido un nuevo compañero a los X-men-Hubo un varullo general de alegria

-Bien puedes pasar-En ese momento Gambito estaba apunto de correr, pero entro a la sala, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y algunos enojados, el silencio era cada ves mas incomodo, hasta  
que el grito de una chica lo rompio

-Tu!! que haces aqui!?

-Hola Mon Cheri, un gusto el vegte denuevo-Gambito se acerco un poco a Rogue, la cual se alejo

-Prefesor que hace el aqui?-Le pregunto enojado Scott

-El es un X-men, asi que tratenlo como uno

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Jeanne, espero que no aya peleas-Y se retiro dejando a todos en un momento muy tenso

-Bien creo que nos tendremos que acostumbrar-Dijo una no tan segura Kitty

-Bienvenido amigo-Bobby le dio la mano a Gambito alegremente, Gambito lo saludo con gusto

-El gusto es mio-Asi todos lo saludaron incluyendo a Scott, aunq no de muy buena gana, Rogue se le quedo viendo, y Gambito sintio nervios, pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta ya que todos se fueron a cenar, Rogue estaba por irse cuando sintio como alguien la tomaba del brazo cubierto

-No me vas a saludag Chere?-Gambito le dijo con su acento frances, Rogue sonrio un poco pero quito la idea de su mente

-No entiendo que haces aqui Gambito-Volteo a verlo

-Solo e venido a donde es cogecto

-Pero...este no es tu lugar-Rogue se fue dejando a un Gambito triste y enojado

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ven! ella es la que no me quegia hablag, que quegian que hiciega???Si lo se, pego lo hice le gogue!

Bien despues de ese desplante, me fui digecto a mi cuagto,no tenia ganas de seg el centgo de atencion, pego no contaba con que mi habitacion la compagtiguia con Cougt, ya saben el chico peludo

_Ya te escuche Gambito !!!_

Jejejeje ven ese es Cougt, pego bueno siguo contando, cuando estaba yo pensando en....... Que!!!! pero nooo, otro Flask Back?? Bien!!! bien ya les dare el Flash Back ¬¬

_Bien pues ese es el primer Cap, esperro les haya gustado, xD bien si quieren hacerle alguna pregunta a Gambito (respecto a la historia, no vallan a decir que porq no es su novio porq no lo contesta, yo ya lo untente TT) solo dejenlas en reviews, y yo las pondre en el fic._

_Grax por leer_

_ ATT_

_ Rinoa LeBeau_


	3. Nueva vida

FLASH BACK  
  
Gambito estaba recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, pensando una y otra ves el porq habia ido a ese lugar, hubiera razonado y se enteraria que todas esas personas no le querian ahi,  
pero la verdad esq a el solo le importaba la opion de alguien, y para su mala suerte era quien no le queria principalmente ahi, entonces escucho una pequeña explocion a lado de el

-Hola Gambito-Dijeron con acento aleman

-Kurt? que no sabes que es de mal educacion aparecerse en cuartos agenos?

-Si lo se, pero este es tambien mi cuarto asi q.

-Q???? tendre que compartir mi cuarto??-dijo enojado

-Claro, pero si no quieres puedes dormir en el sofa-Kurt se divertia

-Bien, pero dime que tanto barullo hacen alla abajo?-pregunto trsite Gambito, Kurt le tomo una mano y lo jalo de la cama

-Porq no lo averiguas???

-Porq.....porq ay alguien que no quiere verme, y no quiego molestarla-dijo casi inahudiblemente,Kurt se quedo pensando y entonces se le ilumino la cara

-O vamos no te pongas asi, Rogue te vendra aceptando-Gambito se le quedo viendo sonrojado, como podia el saber eso?

-Q?? yo yo yo noooo-tartamudeaba Remy, Kurt rio por lo bajo

-Gambito, crees que no se lo que piensa mi hermana??-Gambito abrio los ojos sorprendido,  
que habia dicho?

-Tu hermana?

-Si claro, no lo sabias?? Mystique la adopto y pues ella era mi madre, ya sabes ahora somos familia

-O bien, pero aun asi.

-Bien como quieras, pero dejame decirte algo eee... te llamas Gambito?-Remy sonrio

-No, me llamo Remy LeBeau un gusto

-Bien Remy si quieres mi opinion, Rogue nunca se pone nerviosa, y mira que cuando hablamos, o estas tu se pone a temblar-en ese momento desaparecio del cuarto dejando a Remy con iluciones  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En ese momento como se imaginaran estaba como en la doceaba nube, si lo se solo son 8 pero bueno ya, me quede pensando un poco en lo que me acababa de decir Kurt, y mi corazón se empezo a iluminar, me meti a bañar para quitarme todas esas ideas locas que tenia y me quede dormido en cuanto me recoste en la cama.

Bien pues la verdad que a habido muchos problemas.desde el prncipio....... como el incidente de la mañana siguiente......................

FLASH BACK

Gambito abrio los ojos peresosamente y vio que los rayos del sol aunno habian salido, se levanto y vistio rapidamente para no despertar a su compañero de cuarto que aun estaba dormido, salio y se dirigio a la biblioteca le apatecia el solo quedarse sentado mirando al hermoso paisaje que se veia desde ahi, pero algo lo distrajo, en el jardin estaba una chica entrenando, pero no era muy temprano??, Gambito salio al balcon para ver mejor y se quedo embobado al ver que la chica era Rogue, no queria que descubriera el que la observaba asi que se quedo en silencio, deverdad que Rogue se veia muy fuerte, no le gustaria meterse con ella.

Pasaron unos 40 min y Rogue derepente paro de entrenar y volteo hacia el balcon, efectivamente lo que sospechaba era verdad, la estaban observando, y por si fuera poco era Gambito

-Que haces?-le dijo molesta, Gambito sonrio y de un buen salto cayo al jardin

-Nada Mon cherrie, solo observar a los angeles entrenar-Rogue al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco y se empezo a sentir incomoda

-Bien, pues yo este, me tengo que ir-Empezo a caminar pero cuando paso alado de Gambito este la abrazi por detras

-No tan rapido Mon amour, quiero no mas bien necesito hablar contigo-El sentia como los latidos de ella se aceleraban, lo cual le agradaba mucho

-Yo...no tengo nada que hablar contigo Gambito-Trato de soltarse pero no pudo, Gambito apesar de todos sus entrenamientos era mas fuerte que ella

-Claro que si, para empezar no siempre me dogas Gambito, mi verdadero nonmbre es Remy LeBeau-Rogue de una patada tumbo a Remy

-Nunca me vuelvas a tocar-Rogue salio corriendo de ahi

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Eso si que me dolio asta el ..... el alma jejeje, bien pues que podia hacer?? estaba loco de amor no? ella era como mi droga, de echo lo era ya que necesitaba tenerla sino sentia que mi vida se iba poco a poco, qun eso me costara quedar en coma o salir golpeado.

------------------ 

Jejejeje perdon por la tardanza esq mi comu......... murio!!!!!!!! che virus pero bue

Grax a las que me dejaron los reviews por ustedes les siguo


End file.
